Bella the slave
by 127180709127180709
Summary: Bella is kidnapped and forced to participate in MCSC,a forced bondage camp.There she meets Mistress Victoria ,the Dom. trainer and female slave hunter James ,the other slaves Rose&Ali along with others , and the Doms. Emmett&Jacob along with others .
1. Prologue

Guys this is the story Miranda promised me I could edit! - sequels- She FINALLY gave it to me! BTW - MCSC stands for Mexico city sex camp. IDK why she used Mexico . Don't ask me. Ask her. FYI- I will not open any more emails with ppl telling me they r from Mexico and there is no such place. I KNOW THAT! Ello Moto, I didn't write that! SHE DID! Go batshit on her. Love Ya'll. Maggie

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own anything . Really, It's not even MY story , look above. BTW - GO ICE BEARS!

* * *

Prologue:

" Stop! We won't hurt you! We just want to talk!"

Yeah right! If you wanted to talk then you should have called me, not chased after me with guns. A shoot whizzed past my ear. I screeched and ran faster. I was ahead, but with the way I keep tripping, not for long.

As the footsteps grew closer, I grew weaker. I was almost blinded by the sweat rolling down my forehead, and the silver and black spots that danced into my vision.

Another shot past me, and I lost my balance tripping over my own feet. I fell and felt something making contact with my head.

_Get up, Bella! Go! There getting closer!_ I screamed at myself.

I tried and failed to move. All I could do know was to wait for them to find me and shot me, or worse.

" There she is ! That-a-way!"

I heard running steps toward me and starting panicking. I heard panting nearby, almost right on top of me.

_Move NOW! BEFORE they do something horrible to you!_

" She's hurt. Mistress will kill us if we bring her like this."

He WAS right on top of me! " I guess we have two options then, shoot her and ditch the body or keep her and clean her up, then accept whatever punishment Mistress gives us, and her."

" Wrong rookie, we WILL be killed if we don't bring Mistress her slave, we keep her."

" It 's a shame we have to give her over she really pretty."

" Calm your cock down ,maybe Mistress will be in a good mood and give you her body as a reward."

" Yeah, maybe Mistress will. Hey do you think Mistress will let us cond-" That was all I heard before the darkness took me over.

* * *

Love it , Hate it ? Tell me. Thinking of dropping it. You know how sick I get at sex seances , and Miranda wrote it . That means day after day, page after page, there's sex after sex. God that woman is such a pervy slut! Which is why she can't stay faithful, you give her a drink , maybe two and she's lap dancing you. So QUESTION ALERT- Should I drop it ? R & R please ppl . Miranda is threatening to withhold glorious sex seances ! LOL!


	2. Jeff

* * *

Hey guys , I really need a nap right now. Stupid f'in party So yeah bye.- mag-

* * *

Nope still don't own it.

* * *

I woke up in a bright room, gagged and tied to a chair.

I could see three men in the room with me. Two guarding the door, one sitting at a table in front of me. I squirmed in my chair, and he looked up.

" Ah, your awake." He had a deep husky, yet boyish sounding voice.

He stood up and came over to me.

" I was worried about you, you took a nasty blow to the head." His fingers ran through my hair until I felt a sharp jolt of pain and winced.

" A nasty fall indeed. Mistress will not be happy." He sighed.

" I'm Jacob, but you need to call me sir." Sir my ass. He looked over his shoulder at one of the guards.

" Go alert Mistress and tell her the slave is awake." The guard complied, hurrying out of the room. Slave? Wasn't slavery outlawed? Jacob stood up and went to the table, pulling out the drawers and rummaging through them until he found what he needed.

He pulled out a condom, a dildo, some lube, numerous whips, a bottle of something, rope, a clipboard and pen, a gag, ankle and wrist cuffs, and a collar and lead.

It suddenly dawned on me, Mistress, sex toys, condoms, talk of slavery- I was a slave, but not a labor slave, a sex slave. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, I was a virgin. I was going to get married and lose my virginity to the man that I love and have great kids. Jacob looked up.

" No, don't cry. Please. It's not as bad as it seems. It's really okay being a sexual slave. As long as you please Mistress and her doms. They will please you. Oh, come on please don't cry. I can't take tears." He walked over to me running his hands through my hair in a loving gesture.

The guard popped his head into the window, " Mistress want the slave blindfolded while it is evaluated."

Jacob reached behind my to the fasten on my gag, " If you scream the guard will shoot you." Death or slavery? Sexual slavery or death? The gag slid from my mouth.

The guard turned and pointed his gun at me. Snowball's chance in hell I was going to scream then. I looked up at Jacob as he picked up a collar and put it around my neck.

I got a brief glimpse of the front only to make out the word – SLAVE. He played with the sizes, occasionally asking if it was too tight or uncomfortable.

When it hung perfectly on my neck, he started untying my hands.

" If you punch at me, the guards will shoot you. Well, if you do anything your not told to do really they will shot at you."

My hand was free and I held it perfectly still, as he undid the other one.

He reached up and unbuttoned my shirt.

_This is it_, it thought as he slid them off and causally tossed them to the side, _I'm going to be fucked_.

He slipped a finger under the band of my bra; they joined my shirt in the pile.

The walked back to the table and looked at the rope and cuffs, he picked up the cuffs and walked to me. That's when I noticed for the first time what kind of chair I was in, a bondage chair.

He slid one onto my wrist and hooked it above my head; my other one soon joined it.

He started untying my legs, I glanced at the guard who was staring at my now exposed breasts and smiling like an idiot. My pants and underwear we soon added to the pile.

He slid a cuff onto my left ankle.

" If you relax and pretend that I'm some sexy celebrity it will be better." He joked and I tensed as he tried lifting it.

" Relax. If you don't you'll be less flexible and it will really hurt." I tried to relax as Jacob and attached it to the bondage chair.

He did the same with the other leg. I was exposed before him and the guard who was now giving me his full attention. Jacob put an even bigger gag inside my mouth and then proceeds to blindfold me. I was naked and spread for him, completely helpless.

I heard his footsteps toward me. I felt his hand at my thigh. Something warm and slimly went inside me, but it was too small to be a cock. I tensed not knowing what it was or what to make of it.

" Relax, it's just my finger with some gel on it." His finger was inside me? Gross!

"You have to be wet and ready for Mistress when she gets here, or you will be punished."

Punishment? The whips. Or worse. Avoid at all costs. I focused and thought of Hugh Jackman. Silly I know but it worked .I was able pushed all thoughts of fear aside and focus on the little spark of pleasure inside me. Hugh's tongue came down to start licking me, and I let out an involuntary moan. Even thought was stifled by the gag Jacob/ Hugh still heard it.

" Good girl." He added a finger. His hand left my thigh and then was on my breasts.

He pulled and teased the nipples. He stopped licking for a moment.

" Chad, hand me the wand." The wand? I heard footsteps and then Jacob pulled back again. Jacob went back to licking and added another finger, still not pumping.

Something cold pressed against my pearl. I heard a click and then intense pain, followed by a tingly after feeling. I wanted more. I could feel my back arching pleading.

It moved to my nipple again the click, pain, and tingles. Jacob started pumping.

What they were doing to me I had no clue, but after a couple of minutes, I was clamping around Jacob. I screamed around my gag as I had an orgasm for the first time.

Jacob pulled away.

" Man she is tight. Are you a virgin?" I nodded. He groaned.

" What's the matter boy? Surely not a problem with my new slave?" A thick human female voice sounded. She must be Mistress. I was suddenly tense.

" Move aside boys I want to lick her pussy." I felt her tongue dart in and out of me. God, who knew being a slave, could be so good.

" Don't you cum without permission." I cummed once again, despite her orders, into her mouth.

" You didn't have permission to cum, you should be punished." Punished?

" Jacob is she a virgin?" " Yes, Mistress."

"Jacob, finish the evaluation then take her to James room. One warm up whipping, and then give her a fucking .Then I want you to take her to the living quarters to get her situated."

" Yes. Mistress." I heard her leave and then my blindfold was removed. Jacob unzipped his pants and rolled the condom onto one massive ercetion.

He walked back over and undid my gag. " Tell me if it starts to hurt."

He pressed into me and forced his entire length into my tightness. Ow! " Stop!" I cried out.

" I can't stop, Bella. I have orders. I can only wait here while you get adjusted and then continue." Jacob was panting with the effort of staying perfectly still.

The burning subsided after a few minutes and I gave Jacob a nod. He move almost all the way out and then rammed back in. I yelped, but it didn't hurt. He continued moving.

I moaned and bucked my hips against him. He put his hands on either side of my face and began fucking me furiously. He grunted with the effort. I easily cummed.

He just kept on going.

Ten minutes later he pulled out of my tore of the condom and screamed, " Open your mouth!" I had just processed and understood his words, when he ripped open my jaw and shoved himself in. Hot, salty, slimly cum slithered down my throat, I almost gagged with the taste. He stood there inside my mouth softening up catching his breath.

He pulled out and went to the clipboard.

" Restraints. Check. Wand. Check. Finger. Check. Whips." He muttered. Oh no!

He picked up a pink whip and a dildo.

He leaned over and cooed into my ear, " It's okay. I picked the soft whips."

He drew back his hand and whipped my right breast. I shrieked. It felt so good.

He continued whipping my breasts, while he was violating my asshole. He pressed the dildo into my tight ass and a kitten like growl escaped my throat. He moved the dildo at a slow ,torturous pace.

His whip came down hard on my throbbing cunt and I exploded. The dildo pulled out

" Whips. Check. Dildo. Check." He looked up at me, " Were done with your evaluation, you passed the first year test."

He sighed. " Now it's time for you to meet James."

* * *

Do whatever the hell you want . I won't force R& R on ya'll - bye I'm goin' the fuck to bed. Go Ice Bears .

* * *

Hey It's me after a nap and an aspirin- OMG- There's something I HAVE to tell ya'll - ooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggggggggaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwdddddddddddddd - Guess what! Miranda needed some help with her next story , so she asked Jeff to help her. We sat him down at the computer and brought up a Adult toys website we gave Jeff thirty minutes and then left. When we came back Jeff was sitting in the chair , his head tipped back with a painful looking erection. We asked him how he did he said and I quote ' I got finished within ten minutes tops' , so we asked him what he didi the rest of the time he said ' I brought up PornHub and watched a girl get banged by a black dude' we slapped him and kicked him out , the website was still up ( the toy one not the porn) so we clicked on it, He found within ten minutes 67 ITEMS! a total of - drumroll please- 2,413.22 . We cracked up and gave them Jeffs creidit card number ( we are mean , aren't we? ) Then Miranda looked at the cart , He basically went to 'BONDAGE' and added them all. Since we still had Jeff's card we ordered him a subcription for a year to Play boy and some condoms, to go with the sex toys we KNOW he was going to yell at us about and then go try them out on someone. LOL probably Miranda!


	3. Isn't

Authors Note - Hey guys I am like really sick , I won't be able to post for like a whole fucking week. I am like barfing everywhere. I even had to stop at the end of the comma in the first sentence to go barf. I really hope you guys have some smpatnthy and empathy for me . Bye I am going the fucking hell to bed. Ice Bears Suck.

I hate the world – Maggie


	4. The

Hey guys , I am feeling much better, I hate damn viruses, don't you?Well I'm back! I am really fired up too! I already have the net chapter typed up ( er, edited , sry Miranda ) , but due to Miranda's sceduale I can't post till saturday. ( saturday = free day) So whantwhantwhant! Bye guys! I love ya'll so freaking much ( almost as much as I love Ice Bears) , so keep R&Rin'.

* * *

Omigawd- I completely forgot the disclaimer! Sry SM!

I am so sorry guys, I don't own it. I know , I know , you all want me to have it, but SMeyers won't give it to me. -sigh- However when I come to power .....(;

* * *

As I walked with Jacob I couldn't help but take in my surroundings.

There were no natural light sources. Instead the hall was lined with gas lamps on posts, which gave the hall an eerie glow to it.

Shackles lined the hallways, but there wasn't anybody in them.

Hell, there wasn't anybody in the hallway. If you could call a dark, depressing tunnel with shackles a hallway. It seemed like we had walked about ten minutes when I saw the light.

Cliché as it sounds, I was glad there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

I got excited a started walking more quickly.

My collar tightened and my head flung back. It took me a minute; this being my first time (and hopefully last) wearing a collar, to figure out Jacob was pulling the lead.

I started back to him.

He was glancing around nervously, " Never go ahead of your leader." He said sternly.

In the limited light I couldn't see his hand draw back, so you can imagine my surprise when his over-sized hand came into contact with my bare bottom.

I yelped in pain and shock.

" Shut up, bitch!" He yelled at me.

I braced myself, preparing for the smack about to be delivered to my already sore bottom. It never came, but my jaw was yanked open and a ball- gag was forcefully shoved in.

" Now come on, don't make James wait." He stalked ahead of me, causing my whole body to jerk forward.

I had only been crying a minute or so, when Jacob turned back to me and took the gag back.

" I'm sorry. I wouldn't have punished you if we had not been being watched. I don't like to punish slaves, i-it feels wrong. I mean, there people too, right?" We were being watched?

" I-I did-didn't see th-them." I stammered. What was wrong with me? Was I shaking? I didn't usually stammer.

" Please don't be afraid, you know, of me. The rest of the people here would just as soon slice your throat open and let you choke on your own blood, the go against the Mistress."

Of I was afraid of them all right, and no matter what he said, I was afraid of him too. He sighed loudly.

" As for you not seeing them, we're underground. Your eyes haven't adjusted to the changing light."

He paused, " I should probably warn you that James is not at all like me. He is a ruthless tyrant when it comes to his slaves. He really enjoys causing women pain, and will love to here you scream in agony." Oh, that's just great!

Pain and sex.

Sex and Pain.

Was there anything else? A girl's cry pierced my eardrums. We must be close. Jacob flinched beside me and looked directly into my eyes.

" Please don't give him any reasons to hurt you, I couldn't stand it on my consonance." Even tough I was afraid of him; I was being to really like him.

He started towards the cry. A heavy metal door was between James and us.

Jacob opened the door and I had to blink against the light t get my eyes to focus.

I really wish I never had. I would have rather go blind than to see a trembling blonde girl bent over a table tied up being fuck by another blonde haired man, which I assumed was James.

Blood was pooling beneath her feet. He grunted and slammed into her again, this time there was a crack and more blood, accompanied by an agonized shriek, pooled.

He had broken a bone? Was he human!

Jacob guided my over to a blood stained bondage cross.

He hooked the restraints, which had ever been removed, to the top of the cross, and then attached my legs to the widened base.

I craned my neck over to his ear, " What is he doing to her? Shouldn't he be stopp-" I was cut of by another scream?

Jacob leaned into my ear, " No. She has displeased Mistress, she is being raped to death." I gasped.

What? To death? Punishment, avoid at all costs, I chanted in my head.

Her screams turned to gurgling and eventfully dissaperappeard. James Pulled the body out side and then came back in.

" Ah, Jacob, and the new sexslave I see?" James had a gruff, scratchy, but somehow smooth voice.

" Yes. She is here for a warm up whipping and a fucking, Master." Master? Jacob the at least 6'7 buff Indian reports to this scrawny little pale blonde guy? This place is messed up.

" Can do, but first, oh Jacob?"

" Yes, Master?"

"Drop you pants." He purred.

" Yes, of course Master."

Jacob hurriedly disposed of his pants, leaving his tan half- erection.

James patted the table that the poor blonde had just been on.

Jacob laid down right in the middle. James walked over to him.

" Touch yourself."

" Yes, Master."

Jacobs's hand snaked down his body; he used one hand to cup his balls and the other to pleasure his manhood. James walked over to the edge of the table.

Jacob hesitated.

" Keep going, Jacob, and don't stop until I tell you."

James trust inside Jacob's asshole. He pulled himself back out and trusts in.

Where did he get so much freaking stamina? I watched, and with the POV I had I could see Jacobs Right Profile and James left.

I'm not going to lie to you, it was pretty fucking hot. I could smell myself getting wetter.

_Smell._ Now isn't that gross? And a major turn on.

Which made me smell worse and in turn made me get even wet. Jacob screamed and for the first time since James had started fucking, I tore my eyes away from James' penis slamming into Jacob, to see his face. He looked … greatful? He seemed to be enjoying it? God, I was running down my legs.

Guy on guy is great. I mean it would be if it weren't for my situation.

James tilted his head back, in what appeared to be orgasm, but sniffed the air and then looked between my legs. God did he smell it to? He dropped Jacob and went over to me. His hands cupped my breasts, measuring their size. I shivered, his touch was ice-cold. Jacob sat up and went into a submissive position beside the table.

I gasp as he found my rewetted sex. He met my gaze and then slapped my left cheek.

" No gasping, moaning, groaning, yelping, sneezing, talking, couching, and NO CRYING in my presence. Nod if you understand this and that you broke a rule, and will accept the punishment."

I thought him slapping my was the punishment? The girl. I gulped.

That had been Mistress though. He slapped my cunt. Hard.

He held up his now wet hand and licked it. He shuttered and wiped the rest of it in my hair. Damn, that would be one hell of a knot later.

" Your answer."

I knew if I kept him waiting, it would get worse. I nodded.

" Okay, I'm going to play with your nipples, I like them."

What? Play with me? Oh Fuck NO! He chose that moment t shove into me.

It didn't hurt. Jacob was bigger. He pulled out, and mumbled something about Jacob.

He went over to the table and ducked under it, only to pull out a silver tray full of strange things.

He sat it out of my view. He picked up something silver and strange looking with a big needle like thing on the end.

OH FUCKING HELL NO!

He placed it on my left, and more sensitive, nipple.

I heard a whoosh and then a scream. It was me . He had pierced my nipple! It was now bleeding down my stomach.

James muttered, " Beautiful." I swear I could have been sick right there and then.

* * *

R&R is the best mediction , and we don't want Miranda getting sick ( do we? (;) or else I won't have anything to edit. She's already half- way done with the story , but I have to have her Pass. to get into her com. , and then sometimes it's not even there , it's on her iPhone notebook files. And it feel like I'm breaking into Fort Knox for all the Passwords I have to go through. So help a girl out! R&R so Miranda doesn't get sick , and your left with author's notes for the rest of the week! ( including Sat. , What? We take care of each other. I not going to leave her sick bedside so I can go update?I mea she only did it twice. But that wasn't a real , you know , story update. Well I'm K-bableing , Bye. IF YOU LET HER GET SICK , I WILL KILL THE STORY!


	5. Only

Okay guys – I know you seriously HATE a/n – but I had to tell you guys something, and since most of my readers don't rebury check my profile page – I have to tell you here. –Clears throat-

I am going to have to change the story from Edward / Bella to Bella/ Emmett – the reason and thought process behind this is of one thing and one thing only – sequel.

In order for the squeal to work – the Cullen's have to be involved, and it would be weird if the Doms. And Subs.

From MCSC magically showed up in Forks Washington.

The sequel will play out something like this – Alice and Bella escape together, James catches Alice and turns her, but not Bella.

Carlisle is the one with the ability to see the future. Carlisle sees Alice and Edward falling in love, and goes after her. Alice is still in the process of changing and Bella is by her in the woods, when Carlisle and the other Cullens (Esme, Jasper, and Edward ((Rose dies in MCSC 1))) find her.

Esme takes pity on Bella and takes her home also. Jasper and Bella start to drift together, because of Bella being on consent physical pain (Yah, they busted her up THAT bad), and Jasper makes it go away, but Bella is surrounded by Self- Hatred and Insecurity about the scars that cover her body from the various punishments that she revieces.

(Ali's scars heal with the venom) Jasper, who is also covered in scars, tries to make her feel beautiful and happy. Bella is alone in her meadow (yes the Edward meadow) when James is hunting, and he finds her.

He threatens to send her back to Victoria unless she has sex with him every week on Tuesdays.

Due to Bella past, sex is EXTREMLY painful, but she agrees anyway, thinking that it would be worse to go back to Icky Vicky. Soon one raping/sex per week turns into two, which turns into three… Carlisle, who is a doctor, gets very concerned when Bella stops eating and blocks the world out. Jasper gets concerned when Bella's pain triples for no apparent reason.

Alice has a slhite clue about whets going on, and when Bella leaves on Tuesday to go to her new ' Job', Alice follows her to an old cottage in the woods, where James id waiting.

Alice watches Bella getting raped, knowing there is nothing she can do, and then goes in after to help her. Bella refuses to let Carlisle check on her, because she is horrified at her body.

Eventfully Edward and Jasper follow Alice to where Bella's new ' Job' is, and destroy James.

Bella has a major break down and Jasper is there to comfort her. They fall in love, and Bella is concerned that Jasper might leave her, when she notices the bulge in his pants, because she can't have sex.

Or can she?

Jasper works with his power enough to be able to pleasure her, but she won't let him.

He doesn't know why.

He only knows that she has scars on her face.

She goes into another breakdown when Tanya vests and is all over Jasper. Bella goes to take a shower to calm down.

Jasper NEEDS to talk to her. He figures that something so innocent and shy could have no flaw and steps into the shower.

He sees her scars and shows her his scars.

Shower SEX IS AWESOME!!! (God Miranda it is my turn to type, you pervert) anyway, Jasper MAKES LOVE (not has sex, there is a difference Miranda) to her using his gift to acculy causes her pleasure.

……. And I'm lost after that…

Suggestions????

Comments????

Ideas????

Should they go free the camp and destroy Victoria????????

Or should he turn her???

Or what!!!!!

HELP A GURLFRIEND OUT!!!

Tell me what you think. – please-


End file.
